Mega Ulorder
The is the eye dropper-based transformation brace of Kamen Rider Necrom. Necrom uses it to transform by inserting the Necrom Ghost Eyecon into it.HeroShockThe Ghouly News Tumblr Developed in the Gamma World, the Mega Ulorder was taken by the prince Alain without permission, though his elder brother Adel allowed to let him be so as to see what he could do using the Necrom system. Design # - The slot in which Eyecons are inserted. It extracts the ability of the Parka Ghost. # - A silver shield generating device on the Eyecon Throne. The defensive shield it generates wraps around the whole Mega Ulorder, protecting internal devices during combat. # - A command device mounted on the Eyecon Throne, it is the section jutting on the side opposite to the Destloading Starter, and has a clear green panel on top. It can emit special waves and move Ganmas and objects according to the user's will. Additionally, it can also control people who are possessed by the Necrom Ghost Eyecon. # - The strap and base that allows the Mega Ulorder to perch on someone's arm. It freely stretches according to the wearer's arm, and has excellent blade resistance. It also sends the person's intentions and thoughts to the Strategy Sender. # - The green button on the side of the Eyecon Throne. Pushing it puts the Mega Ulorder on a standby state. # - A green circular material conversion device located on top (during active phase)/the side (during inactive phase) of the Eyecon Throne. During transformation, it utilises a reaction liquid called , dropped from the Liquid Dropper, to penetrate the Necrom Eyecon, turning the Parka Ghost into Quantum Liquid (クァンタムリキッド Kuantamu Rikiddo) material, which amplifies the energy of the Parka Ghost. # - The orange and green drop unit installed on the Mega Ulorder, it drops Ulordew onto the Green Fill Tray during transformtion. During finishers, increased Ulordew is dropped, drawing more energy from the inserted Eyecon. # - A gray device that sits opposite to the Eyecon Throne, it is connects and synchronizes the wearer's consciousness with the Eyecon's consciousness. When transformed, memories of the person composing the Eyecon can be viewed by the wearer of the Mega Ulorder, allowing them to execute techniques used by the Eyecon's soul during their lifetime. Functionality In a similar concept to Ghost Driver, both Mega Ulorder and its prototype harnesses the power of the selected Eyecons. To transform into Kamen Rider Necrom, the user first tilt the 90 degree counter clockwise and upwards. After inserting an Eyecon, the user then press the button, causing the to release a drop of liquid onto the and releasing a corresponding Parka Ghost while the Transient suit is formed before the Parka Ghost merge with their user. At the side of the Mega Ulorder displays the , which allows Necrom to control Gamma Commandos in a manner of a necromancer, his namesake motif. This part also functions as a remote controller whenever the user enslave a Ghost Driver user by forcefully installing the Necrom Eyecon onto said belt.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personadependence/001.html The Mega Ulorder can also summon forth Necrom's weapon, the Gan Gun Catcher, and re-summon it in the event that the Catcher is lost or destroyed. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Mega Ulorder was provided by https://www.linkedin.com/pulse/kamen-rider-ghost-tv-chara-necrom-peter-von-gomm. Notes *The name of Mega Ulorder is based on a Japanese phrase " *The Mega Ulorder does not require flipping it into its standing position before transforming, as revealed in Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter. **This only occurs because of the nature of the Yujou Burst Eyecon, which bypasses the eyedropper function of the Mega Ulorder. * The Mega Ulorder has often been compared by fans to the Omnitrix from Bandai’s Ben 10 Franchise, due to its green colouration and tendency to time out. See also *Proto Mega Ulorder Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Bracelet device